


生活中的科學1-6

by snowymint



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint





	

  1. 靜電



趁著維克多專心讀商演劇本的時候，勇利從椅背後面潛伏，默默伸出剛摩擦過的兩隻毛衣袖子靠近維克多的頭頂。銀白色的髮絲一根一根開始朝著袖子的方向飛起來。「阿，勇利真的很壞，我的頭髮都被你吸走了T^T」維克多轉頭哀怨的看著裝作一臉無辜的勇利，試圖用手推開勇利的雙手，卻只聽到「啪滋」一聲。維克多從椅子上跳起來。「而且還放電電我！嗚嗚T^T」

 

  1. 結冰與命中率



「哈啾！」今天的維克多決定鐵齒不搭交通工具出門練習，結果馬上就得到現世報。室外的氣溫雖然沒有低得很誇張，但是風速堪比暴風雪等級，逆風行走時光是維持重心就很困難了，更別說要騰出手來擦鼻涕。維克多只好任由鼻水在臉上結凍。「尤里！拜託給我衛生紙」一進到冰場維克多就朝著在置物櫃附近閒晃的尤里大喊。「都幾歲了阿禿頭白癡」尤里抓起手邊的馬卡欽面紙盒砸向維克多，不偏不倚正中鼻樑。「命中目標，給你滿分!」米拉竊笑著路過。

 

 

  1. 凝結作用



結束了一天的練習之後，領獎台三人組決定徒步走去冰場附近新開的小酒館打牙祭。尤里走在前頭帶路，美其名是怕兩個路痴迷路，實際上是受夠了兩人散發出的粉紅色氛圍，想離他們越遠越好。「歡迎光臨！」尤里踏入店內正要走向吧台時，突然覺得背後被什麼人撞上。「喂，豬排丼你走路沒長眼睛看路嗎？…噗」

金髮少年在看到勇利的褐色眼睛消失在霧茫茫的鏡片背後時忍不住笑彎了腰。

 

  1. 向心力與表面張力



冷峰過境聖彼得堡的時候總是會帶來驚人的降雪量，這次更是附帶了連續兩天的狂風肆虐，從窗外看出去只能看到白茫茫的一片，連建築物組成的天際線都難以辨識。好不容易等到可以出門剷雪的天氣，馬卡欽興奮得一早就汪汪叫著在客廳狂奔，聽到勇利拿鑰匙的聲音更是一馬當先衝到門口，不停地刨抓著門發出嗚嗚的哀鳴。積雪非常深，深到勇利差點推不開門，好不容易推開了三分之一後，馬卡欽就像子彈一樣衝了出去，迫不及待地跳進雪堆裡打滾。「馬卡欽，你的毛會濕透喔~」維克多從勇利身後探出頭，臉上帶著寵溺的微笑。「吶，勇利我們去剷雪吧。」

看見兩個主人一前一後踏出家門，馬卡欽雀躍得吠叫了一聲，蹦蹦跳跳地朝兩人的方向跑去，並甩了兩人一身的泥巴雪。

 

  1. 拋物線運動



定義一：馬卡欽飛撲而來的時候

定義二：尤里開始砸東西的時候

 

  1. 永夜室內農耕



幾盆水耕蔬菜和香草植物在廚房落地窗邊一字排開，深淺不一的綠色讓簡潔的室內陳設顯得更加生機盎然。「就說了我的種菜計畫不錯吧勇利。」維克多滿意得雙手扠腰，欣賞著家裡的新風景。「兩個星期後就不知道了喔，現在這裡可是永夜，只靠室內照明植物很難長得好。」勇利皺眉表示不贊同。兩天前維克多心血來潮想種香草已經夠麻煩了，2月的俄羅斯不僅氣溫低，自然日照時間又短，維克多連能不能自己養活普通室內植物都不知道呢(比賽外出期間都有人照顧當然不算，勇利心裡直犯嘀咕)，現在還要加上種水耕蔬菜? Really?

「不然勇利來和我比賽，一個月後看誰負責照顧的植物長得比較好。」維克多興奮得雙眼發光。勇利一臉「喔不你又來了」的表情瞪著維克多，雙手抱胸。「好啊，輸的人要用贏的人種的菜和植物下廚一周。」「好喔! 我最喜歡這樣了!」維克多拍著手，嘴巴笑成愛心型。

一個月後，維克多在連續下廚的第三個晚上就把所有自己會的食譜都煮過一輪了，只好上網Google使用香料植物入菜的30種快速料理方法。


End file.
